TVBCrap
TVBRobotnik (also known as TVBRobotnikReturns, TVB and TVBIsHayley; formerly known as ProhibitTheBastard and MrCheesesCousin) is a commentator, who first joined the commentary community in 2010, but didn't make more commentaries till the next year. YouTube and his early commentaries He joined YouTube as TheValentineBros in September 10, 2006, at age 12, and made videos out of the ordinary. The rest is history for him, as he discovered YouTube Poops, and made rants on his other accounts, after TheValentineBros was suspended, with accounts being TVB90, TVBPoop, TVBRobotnik, and as of 2008, TVBRobotnikReturns. He started to make rants in 2009, but have since been lost. He started his first commentary in 2010, which was forever lost, but has made more commentaries in 2011, even though they were pretty bad. He started to make more commentaries on July 2012, and had improved, though he stopped doing commentaries after February 2013, until he made a comeback on June 2015, with his unfinished commentary on Confused Matthew's Marvel rant. He is also responsible for making music mashups, most famous being his own Thomas the Tank Engine/System of a Down mashup, "Tank Suey!" In addition, he made a new review show on his channel, "TVBRobotnik Eats Something," where he eats something recent, old, obscure, rare, and so forth, then reviews it. Commentary list July 2010-December 2011 *''Juniorfan's Rant on CoolNSexyRickz'' (April 2011) (Juniorfan) *''Super Mario Review'' (June 2011) (?) *''veryinvalid's Mega Man 9 Review'' (July 2011) *''HomeoftheGoodGuy's Rant on Alice in Wonderland DVD Release'' (December 25, 2011) (Homeofthegoodguys) July 2012-March 2015 *''Because Beating the Dead Horse is AWSUM!'' (July 6, 2012) (FoxTrotDeltaLima497) *''This VHS Tape is Serious Business'' (July 11, 2012) (tylertristar2) *''Fuck Yo Release, Disney!'' (August 25, 2012) (HomeoftheGoodGuys) *''lyricshooter's Dead Horse Emporium'' (November 16, 2012) (lyricshooter) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaoqCAP7KQA lyricshooter Will Never Learn] (December 10, 2012) (lyricshooter) *''Everything Must Be for Kids!'' (February 16, 2013) (Austin Alexander) *''(LOST COMMENTARY) Not Even Maturity can Save Foxtrot'' (March 7, 2015) (FoxTrotDelaLima497) June 2015-present *''(UNFINISHED) Matthew's Hypocrisy Madness'' (June 17, 2015) (Confused Matthew) *''Wait, Satire? The Hell's That?'' (July 3, 2015) (MrFlipperInvader782) currently removed as of July 30, 2015. *''Enter Shitman'' (July 30, 2015) (TheMysteriousMrEnter) *''COMMENTARIES ARE EVIL, OH NOES!'' (August 15, 2015) (Cazaam the Angry Aspie) *''No Script of Yours is Safe!'' (August 21, 2015) (that cool guy that no one lives epic) *''Insert Music Rant Here'' (August 23, 2015) (KablamBandicoot64) *''Dexter Dun Goof'd!'' (September 3, 2015) (Lance 1000) One-shots *''Insults Solve Everything'' (July 31, 2015) (Super NetNerds) People that did a commentary on TVBRobotnik *''Riffin' Time: TVBRobotnik's Misunderstandings of Bonus Features'' (BlisteredBlood) *''TVB Needs a Cab'' (Blueflame3500) *''My commentary: *insert flippy joke here*'' (Lance 1000) Avatars * Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) (March-September 2011) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) (December 2011) * Hayley (American Dad!) (July 2012-present) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) (July 2015-present) for one-shots starting July 31 * Lara Croft (2013 Tomb Raider) (August 2015-present) Trivia * His hometown he's living is in the same city as multianimefan89, former commentator. * His favorite animated series was ''American Dad!, ''though as of 2015, both ''Rick and Morty ''and ''Bojack Horseman ''dethroned it, even though he is still a fan of the former. * His commentary influences include Juniorfan, youngbloodfantasy91, tbone2004, and Cyberwolf087. * He also made musical mashups. They can be found on Soundcloud and Bandcamp. ** He is also in progress of starting his hard rock/heavy metal band, Lying Down Asleep, which influences AC/DC, Anthrax, Slayer, Rage Against the Machine, Metallica, The Rolling Stones, System of a Down, Whitesnake, Aerosmith, Ozzy Osbourne, King Diamond, Primus, Rob Zombie, Powerman 5000, Led Zeppelin, Megadeth, Iron Maiden, Van Halen, Pink Floyd, Twisted Sister, Disturbed, Def Leppard, Alice Cooper, Queen, Joan Jett, Pantera, Soundgarden, and Ministry. He will be the lead singer and frontman. You can follow his band on Twitter and Facebook. * He made a rant on a Drowning Pool song, "Bodies," and how it's been overused on YouTube, though he made running gags on the song. He did, however, prefers "When Worlds Collide" by Powerman 5000, as it is used as his own use of "Bodies." Category:Commentators